


Wet dreams

by kunkles



Series: Still At Beacon [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Trans Female Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: "Dreams don't really mean anything." Blake tells herself. She's very wrong.





	Wet dreams

Blake is layed on her stomach on an excessively large bed in a pitch black room, her clothes torn just enough to access certain areas the two girls in front of her want to get to. She watches as Velvet moves away to her side, her cat ear twitching as she feels a pair of hands slide under the remains of her pants to cup her ass and beginning massaging, purposefully missing all the sensitive spots available to her. 

Blake is left looking up an almost fully dressed Yang with only an unbuttoned shirt to give her a view. Her arms are grabbed and used as leverage to pull her onto Yang’s chest, immediately being told to get to work. There’s no hesitation in her before she grabs and squeezes Yang’s breasts, a hand resting between the ears atop her head. She presses her face into exposed skin as she pulls Yang’s shirt open, buttons popping off the shirt as she lightly bites the top of Yang’s breast. She goes to unhook the bra keeping her away from her prize but is stopped midway, the girl underneath her grabbing her hands to place them back on her chest. Blake instead takes the approach of slipping her hands underneath her bra cups, grabbing hard and pinching her nipples while biting down harder on exposed skin and taking in the slightly. She pulls back to admire her work, multiple light bite marks peppering Yang’s clothed breasts.

She inadvertently lets out a small squeak as another pair of arms briefly wraps around her waist to raise her lower half higher into the air, a familiar dick rubbing briefly against her clit before pushing into her entrance and quickly filling her up. The girl underneath her pulls her into a kiss as Velvet starts pounding into her, hitting her g-spot and sweet spots over and over again in a brief few seconds. She quietly whines when Yang pulls away and whines again when Valvet pulls out already, a large amount of cum soon landing on her ass and up her back, getting her sticky quickly.

Her faunus ears perk to attention as Yang wiggles out from underneath her, her shirt and bra practically melting off her. She spends a second disappointed when Yang uses her arm to cover her nipples but snaps back to attention her Yang’s free hand drifts down to pull her hands completely off. She subconsciously moves slightly closer to her when Yang hooks a finger into the white underwear, pulling them down just enough to reveal a tuft of pubic hair before-

 

“Blake, get your butt out of bed.” Yang whispers as she shakes Blake on the shoulder, smiling as the faunus looks up at her with tiredness in her eyes.

“You.. got redressed quickly.” Blake says hazily, not fully aware that she’s back in reality as she looks around the tent that she’s spent the night in.

Yang has to muffle her laughter, not expecting those words to leave Blake’s mouth in a million years. “What? I mean, yeah. It’s a talent. I’m pretty good at it.”

Blake snaps back to reality, suddenly aware of where she is and what she just said. She groans as she sits up, stretching and popping her sore back.

“Sorry, weird dream. Are we moving on?”

“Nah, you’re on watch for a few hours before we get the fuck out the cold. I’m gonna check on Rubes and Weiss quickly so you got a minutes to get ready.”

Yang pulls the tent door open and steps back out into the pouring rain, giving Blake a thumbs up as she goes.

Blake returns the gesture before slipping the same hand under her pants and down between her legs as soon as she’s back in private. Her finger slips inside her incredibly easily and come back out very wet, her juices stranding between her digits as she pulls them apart and wipes them on her shirt. It’ll clean well enough in the rain.

“ _Really_ _weird dream_.” She thinks to herself


End file.
